


Dungeon Mimic

by TAGDavid



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Breathplay, Other, Suit, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAGDavid/pseuds/TAGDavid
Summary: Lewd stuff
Comments: 2





	Dungeon Mimic

"Hraaaaaahhh!" A sea of flames floods the stone caves, the drum bunker dragon exhaling his firey breath to burn away all the monsters hiding within. A mimic lies before him, in the form of a chest, badly-burned with its tongue hanging from the shell's edge. He grinned in satisfaction, hanging his sword arm over his shoulder as he walked through the cave with ease.

"Hah~! Shows what those guys know, I could beat these mimics in my sleep!" Drum continued through the cave, thinking back to the warnings of his human teammates. They had been travelling for quite a while, and needed rest. Drum however, still felt energized and wanted to raid a dungeon on his own. His teammates had argued and warned him not to go alone, but he refused to listen, believing that he was strong enough to go solo. That was true for the most part....As he ventured deeper into the caves, it started to get darker. Mimics all around. The time between his breaths began to shorten as well. Lighting a torch, he'd start to struggle, slashing at mimics and using his breaths as well. Any one sensible would have left by now, but he's be persistent.

"Forget that...! I....can do this, on my own!!" Armed with only a single torch and his sword, the dragon swerved left and right, starting to jog even as the light of his flames seemed to attract even more mimics.

"Damn it.....! Damn it! Where's the dungeon room?!" Breaking into a full-out sprint, putting some distance between him and the chasing mimics. He began rapidly searching the caves for a room, an escape-or treasure, or any room without a mimic! As the sound of his armored boots clanked against marbled flooring, he'd realize he found a dungeon, quickly scanning it for any rooms. At the sight of the first wooden floor he saw, he'd drop his torch and run for it, bursting through the door and shutting it behind him.

"Geh! Hrgh.....! Haah....Haaah....I made it...!" He'd slowly take his hands off the door, as if expecting something to burst through it. Turning around, he'd survey the room and notice it was practically empty, small. There were no other doors than the one he came through. The stone walls looked undisturbed, bits of debris lying around. There'd be only a single silver chest on the ground, gleaming with what little light enters the dungeon. It seemed small, like what you would use to carry jewelry.

"Is this....it? Hraaaaahhh!...You better be worth it...." He'd lift the box gently off the ground. Heavy. That was a good sign! Maybe there's a diamond necklace inside! As Drum opened its lid, whatever it was carrying was too dark to see. Holding it higher, he'd try to peer into its dark interior. The air suddenly felt warmer...A pink tongue launches forward, aiming for the dragon's eye.

"HU-AAAAHHHH??!!" He'd throw the box back just in time, but felt the tongue enter his own mouth instead. It wrapped around his, making the dragon flushed as his tongue was being used for the mimic to pull itself back up, and he didn't feel like sacrificing his tongue to get it off. As he reached for it, the box snapped up to his face, covering it entirely.

"HMHDKXMSKDJXS!??!" Eclipsed in darkness, the dragon stumbles around, the back of his head hitting against the wall. He'd flail and try to pry the mimic off his head, but find its shell hard to grab. It seemed to split at his very touch, exposing flesh underneath...What was happening to it?

He was breathing in the mimic's warm, damp, breath. He could feel its tongue start to secrete a weird liquid. It tasted strangely minty and sweet, slowly filling his maw as he struggled to get it off. As he tried to pull his tongue away from it, it felt like he might succeed- Only to feel the mimic's tongue shove directly down his throat as he tripped on a rock and fell onto his back. Coughing as the sweet liquid was forced down his throat, he could feel his strength starting to drift away, regretting the choices he made so far.

The mimic was slow, pulsing, gradually spreading itself over Drum's head. As his breaths slowed, and he continued to swallow the mimic's strange poison, he could only imagine what it was trying to do to him, feeling his arms fall to the sides. It felt like a weird massage...Warm flesh engulfing his head, damp around his facial features and hair. That's when he heard it, the creak of the door and the shuffling of chests. Was he going to get devoured?

More mimics began to gather around him, or so he could guess. He felt their warm tongues wrap around his limbs, undoing his armor. It felt....wrong. He felt like a feast, being lapped against by many tongues, slowly tearing apart his clothes and armor, hot breaths all over his cold scales. He'd grunt as he felt one climb onto his chest, the weight of it holding him down, even though he was paralyzed already. That's when he felt...Wet? Again? Something fell off the sides of his body, sounding like wooden planks, but the mimic was still there. It...spread and coated his chest? So were all the other mimics! Warm, damp, flesh began to cover him all over. He felt a twinge of fear as his body twitched from the odd sensations. He felt the mimics starting to conform to the shape of his body, covering every finger, every limb, every muscle. He shuddered as he felt bits of them starting to pour into his privates, filling his slit and virgin ass with strange flesh, convulsing in and outside of him.

Though motionless on the outside, the dragon fought with every ounce of willpower he could, trying to resist the monsters' strange intrusions. He could feel little tongues lapping at the insides of his slit, teasing his shaft as well, causing him to grow aroused but unable to push it out. The wriggling against his prostate didn't help either, making him moan and gasp against the face mimic, just barely able to tilt his head.

'Damn it....! Damn it! Just eat me already, instead of...making me....cum!!'

Wincing from within his prison, he felt his thighs tense as he began to ejaculate, groaning as his slit would erupt with cum, flooding himself with fresh, hot seed.

Drum was panting and moaning on the tongue, frowning as he felt thoroughly humiliated, especially on the moment which might be his death. The mimics had pretty much settled around his body, save for his crotch area. He could feel little tendrils lapping inside of his slit, slowly draining away his seed. With a tired huff, he felt the tongue in his mouth retract, and his eyesight beginning to return. He could see...a grill! And a stone ceiling! He could feel sensation returning to him from everything below the neck. Sitting up, he'd look in amazement to see that he was still alive, now cladded in heavy... steel armor? As he stood to survey his surroundings, he still felt unbearably warm and wet, like he was wearing a meat suit instead of this shiny, new armor. He felt the sensations in his crotch settle down as well as he looked around, gripping his sword and placing it back into his sheath. There were no more mimics around, only the discarded remains of his previous armor.

"What....? What....?!" He spun around, moving inside the new suit. He had full range of motion, he didn't feel paralyzed or any 'fusing' beneath the armor. He felt...normal.

Walking around, he'd hear proper metallic clanks, yet wouldn't feel it, as if he was cushioned by flesh. Confused, he'd reach for the armor plating around his crotch and try to pry it off.

"A-ah...? Gaaah!!" As he pulled, he could feel a familiar set of tentacles wrap and tease his shaft, causing him to shudder and stop. The same would happen with any other piece of armor he touched. Finally giving up after a few more attempts, he'd reluctantly leave his armor behind and try to find help.

"Guess I'm stuck with this..." Sliding the grill above his head, he'd sigh and begin finding his way back, hoping his teammates could remove this 'cursed armor' off him themselves.


End file.
